Erica
Erica is a character and formerly beta werewolf. She suffered from epilepsy and the medication she took caused weight gain and acne. As a result, she was a “pariah” at the school and thought of herself as unattractive. However she got bitten by a werewolf which cured her symptoms and the bite transformed her. The next day, She showed up and it was revealed the bite changed Erica from the girl she used to be into a different, superpowered, sexy snarky, flirtatious and confident person who everyone wants. On the other hand she is now much more of a jerk and revels in being callous to everyone around her after becoming a werewolf as her revenge for having received that same callousness from everyone around her. Erica now wants as much attention as she can possibly get when the bite makes her healthy and beautiful She also is much more flirty as clubed someone for looking strictly at her eyes and refusing to go any lower or acknowledging her body in anyway and her willness to seduce everyone LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Erica joins up with Jesse the vampire cult leader, despite their species difference and she is his main ally. Jesse and Erica set up the appointment and she stops The followers from attacking GBF with the two offering their partnership with the team escaping. She and Jesse have GBF with them and tells him that Jesse is rather open with allies as she's a werewolf. She also has The Squad come in which Jesse gets the Korban to come with her. Erica tells Jesse the Korbean have managed to get the magic isle and Micah has found the other members of GBF"s group for Jessie to work with. Erica spies on Soran with Jesse and it seems that she has some interest in her boss.. She stands in the way of Blackgurumon's alllies and Strange and attacks the former wanting the Apples of Eden Sisko orders her to be captured though she escapes.Erica presents the captured Katz and Niju to Jesse wit intentions of keeping them alive until Niju bites her leg in which Jesse has them eaten by Bishop and Broodwing for hurting her. Erica and Jesse bring in the humans and Jesse used the corpses of the dogs and used some kind of magic to make them alpha were wolfs, Erica feeds on them which as a result makes her more powerful and an Alpha Werewolf. Erica shows herself at Jesse, Russell and Bishop;s meeting regarding LOD telling them there are three disco balls they need to dispose of. Erica and Jesse arrive at the space Isle where she uses her new power to give Sunil and Zoe a world of trouble before making off with the compass. Then the two head to the temple with GBF.Erica acquires another apple of eden by seducing Milo with her looks and giving Jesse some ways of controlling the forces of heaven and hell. She also uses her powers to fight down GizmoduckRussell, Herbert, Vendetta, Missy, Evil PB, Erica, GBF and GBF Jr wait for Jesse to come back who had his grace and they enact Jesse’s spell GBF and Jesse then demonstrate their control over them with the Apples of Eden with Russell and Erica with her asking if he is going to test their power. She joins Russell and Jesse in getting Mcdauggett, she violently kicks him around to force him to do what they say though Issacs stops her from killing him. Erica like the vampires being hurt, Jesse decides to figure a way to fix the condition and more so. Jesse has a cure ready which he doesn't tell her yet. Erica returns and is betrayed by GBF Jr though we don't know what happened with her and Russell. She was taken by Wesker and co used for their plans. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Second in Command Category:The Dragon Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Femme Fatale Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Girly Girl Category:Fashion Lover Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Shape Shifters Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Jesse's Cult Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour